


Spears, Snails, and Mermaid Tails

by Oppaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, also implied mpreg, i wrote this for my sexy babe, no summer children are to look at this, tentacles and magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihun/pseuds/Oppaihun
Summary: Magic is reserved for higher classes, and Joonmyun wants to understand how it works. Since he's not of higher status, he naturally turns to the hermit outside his kingdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my AFF, I hope you enjoy.

Magic is reserved for the upper classes, royalty and so on. So surprise surprise when Kris came into the world, his mother dying tragically in the process, and this small boy can create anything he wanted. If he had been born a merman this would have been fine, but alas, he was born with the lower half of an octopus. And since he bore an insane resemblance  to a certain sea-witch, he was all but banished to the outer cave systems of the kingdom with what family remained. However, back within the coral covered gates, rumors, of course, spread that there was another just as the two. That he was pure evil if he were to be allowed into the city. No one was to dare venture towards the catacomb-like system in which he inhabited. So he grew up isolated, just him and his father until he eventually left him on his own.

On the opposite end of things, lies Joonmyun, a mid to lower class merman. No magic of course due to his status and chance, but he did harbor a deep interest in magical beings, he wanted to see it for himself since the late king performed a feat for the anniversary of his reign. But due to status, no being who has magic within them would allow Joonmyun, a simple merman, to study him. Even if it were to educate the masses on it, they would not let them near, fearing it would reverse engineer a way for everyone to have magic.

But Joonmyun is not a man to give up so easily, in fact, he's heard the stories his entire life of the "sea-warlock." While his mind tells him to remain cautious of the idea, he is in no way afraid to do this. In fact, he's even more intrigued by it, so much so that he gathers everything he may require to study this individual and basically abandon his home to leave that night. Hell, even for a merman of immense strength, it's journey most wouldn't dare to take when you take into account the sheer distance, let alone the currents. Yet, Joonmyun leaves despite everything telling him no, he has to know more about this subject and this man.

 

 

* * *

 

The temperature throughout the caves have chilled, thus signaling the arrival of winter for the dwellers above the sea. It's a fact of life that Kris has grown used to. A handful of small creatures have taken to following him, on the mutual grounds that they keep things clean, and they can feast off whatever scraps that are around. The so-called warlock is so deprived of social interaction that he talks to them constantly, more so the one large bottom feeder that will occasionally suction onto him. It's been like any other day for him, he goes out, finds a meal and brings it home. Usually, there's a few fish that'll swim in and out, the curious things that they are, but for whatever reason, they're not here. That's a tip. The male uses the webbing between tentacles to propel himself faster than he typically swims, out of his cave to a vantage point. From here, he can see everything in a good radius, including the shine off of a tail. Which is too large for any fish he's seen.

A merman. Which has never been a sign of good luck for him. They don't appear threatening, but with a bag on their shoulder, anything could be in there. With a quick propulsion, he's retrieved a spear he's fashioned out of driftwood and sharpened and bone he's happened upon. He's back up on the vantage point with the stranger just ten feet away from him. Kris puffs out his tentacles tilting upward to make himself appear threatening.

"You." His voice rumbles out low as he points the spear tip to follow the merman. "Are not supposed to be out here. No one is."

Joonmyun freezes his movements, the small current pushing him forward as he holds his hands up, as if in surrender." I-I mean no danger." Slowly, his hand goes towards his bag, opening it up for the other to see inside. "I heard you had magic.... So I wanted to ask permission to study you in action."

"Well." The octopus spat out as he lowered his weapon. "You look like a good little boy. Why not go ask someone in the kingdom for help?"

"I don't have enough money to even speak to them." Shit. Those words cut him like a knife. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "They're all afraid to come near someone like me. That I'll end up figuring out their secrets to sell." Even better. So far this is looking up, a way to get back at those who did this to him.

"Fine." Kris sighs, moving to a someone regular stance, making room to invite the other in. "You can at least stay the night."

 

* * *

 

It was more than a night, it was more like a few months. Joonmyun, despite status, is a well-educated merman. Telling Kris of times he spent under the care of the people in the education field. He had intended on teaching, mostly for children (which the mental image sends a flutter through the coldest of hearts), but had decided to go towards understanding and studying. He was naturally curious in how things worked. The merman had admitted to finding clocks that had been from ships and taking them apart to see how they moved. He'd go and scavenge for anything he could take apart and understand. And in turn, Joonmyun had come to learn about every bit of tragedy in Kris' life. He was even the farthest thing from evil, he was actually gentle, at nights he'd light up the room with a spell, bottom feeder in his lap. He'd pet over its head and the fish would wiggle ever so happily. Many times he'd find Joonmyun asleep in the midst of writing down everything he had learned that day, neatly cleaning up after the latter and bringing the sleeping body to a more comfortable place to sleep.

But this was a purely educational study, or, at least, it's supposed to be. But with every day, something always changed, and Kris would end up making up some excuse to go somewhere else or bring up another topic. Was he really this lonely? That at the slightest hint of contact with a creature of higher brain function would make his heart leap up and bound into his throat, or that when Joonmyun would tell him stories he had grown up with, he'd end up sitting on the floor of the cave as if he were melted, his eyes glossy as he listened in to whatever Joonmyun had to say to him.

But the merman was a touch frustrated, he'd learned everything he possibly could about magic, without figuring out how to create it. Mainly, his frustration came because he could no longer think of excuses to stay. Hell, for all he knows Kris could be absolutely annoyed at his presence. Afterall, Joonmyun just sort of showed up. But no matter what, even  if it meant Joonmyun would never see anything inside the coral gates again, he'd stay. In fact, neither would admit it, but in the few months they've been around each other and living together, something has changed about this study. And to hint it off, every time Kris brings up the city Joonmyun gets defensive, winds up taking off to do something else. Kris thinks it's because he feels stuck here, like he does. He doesn't blame him.

"Joonmyun..." Kris calls gently, taking the merman's attention from his note taking. "I know that the kingdom prohibits a lot of things. Does that include the surface?"

"You mean.... Above the water? " His mind is at an awe, in the whole time he's been here, he's never really thought about how free he could be. He's heard of the lights that shine in the sky from thing's he's found in the wreckage, the wonderful curious things the humans have. For the first time in a while, he's rather giddy, and the face he's making is lighting up Kris' whole world.

"Come on." The octopus holds out one of his hands, smiling gently as Joonmyun takes it. Instead of his usual thrashing around the caves, he swims at the same pace Joonmyun takes. The latter is squeezing his hand as he leads them upwards where the moonlight is glistening as small waves move. Were they always this close to this world? The merman hadn't noticed at all. Such a short swim felt like forever, but soon their heads broke the surface. It took Joonmyun's eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of bending light before they focus onto a small grouping of land masses. It's pretty breathtaking, and Kris is leading them closer and closer to the shoreline of the largest mass. "Wait!" He pulls back a moment, worry across his face. "What if we're found by some human?"

"There're no humans here, they don't even know this place is here." Kris grins, gently leading him closer. He feels as if his heart is pounding twice as hard in his chest as he brings them alongside him. "They don't see the rocks and formations with their ships, they typically go down after they've gotten by here." So that's why there're so many wrecks in one area.

They make it to the shallows of the shore, enough to still be in the water, but they can sit up above. Kris has his tentacles and webbing spread out to help hold himself up while Joonmyun sits on his backside. His heart pounds harder, knowing they can’t go one like they have, there’s not much more that Joonmyun can study about him before he has to return to the city, and Joonmyun doesn’t know how he’d even cope once he’s back within the walls. They’d probably ban him from going anywhere again, and he had just discovered how freeing this would be.

He has to tell him the truth.

“Kris I don’t want to leave.” The merman blurts, turning red. “I’d rather stay out of the city for the rest of my life than be held within its cage.” It's a declaration that hits Kris upside the head, completely catching him off guard, he’s not sure what to say really. Better be honest. Joonmyun is very obviously nervous and about to go into a whole rant about something when Kris cuts him off.   
“I love you. Joonmyun… I love you.” He panics, putting his hands on the other’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. Both are pretty bewildered by the moment and stare into each other's eyes. “I really think I love you.” Kris’ voice breaks with nerves as Joonmyun’s expression softens, although still pretty confused. Love explains the feelings. Although both probably never realized it until now. It was the feeling of enjoying the other’s company, Joonmyun’s sleepy voice detesting any movement from his work, how Kris would occasionally laugh when the other would get so excited discovering something. Call it heat off the moment, but both cannot take their eyes off each other, despite Kris’ panicked feelings. But it's caught off as Joonmyun practically grabbing him by the face and kissing him.  
It's passionate, almost hot as it's processed by the larger. Without much else, Kris is moving closer, a pair of tentacles wrapping around him gently. They don’t suction on, but they constrict ever so gently to hold the other closer to him as their lips mold together. Joonmyun pulls back, pressing his forehead against the other’s. “I love you.” He speaks in a soft whisper before Kris pulls him back into a hot kiss. Fingers are tangling in long strands of messy hair. It continues, Joonmyun leading forward into Kris' arms which are firmly wrapped around him, one taking advantage of their positioning to gently feel him up.

* * *

_Now a merman's body is very similar  a regular human up until the hips. From there on its obviously fish. But reproduction? Well,mermen have a small slit on the front of their tail, on average about 3-5 inches bellow the navel. In females is more like a multi-purpose orifice (vaginal/anal), however in males, it's no different to an ass, except for a tentacle-like penis, which is retractable due to drag in swimming motions. Also did you know that the Male octopus has a tentacle that really is his dick and their mating habits make human sex look like a handshake? But I digress. (If you get this I love you,)_

* * *

Joonmyun's dick pushes out of his slit, hardening like a human's as he gets more turned on. Kris has moved on to add suction to specific areas as he's moved into Joonmyun's neck. He's peppered kisses across the salty skin as the latter squirms in his hold. "Kris-" The merman gasps as he scrambles for any sort of purchase on Kris' body. One tentacle is moving along the front of his torso, down his stomach with butterfly touches and teasing motions. In a flush of hormones, he's laid them in the shallows,  under enough water to keep them from drying out. His tentacle gently moves around the other's slit, drawing out such wonderful moans from the latter as Kris watches. "Joon~" He grins and kisses him again. "May I?" Joonmyun nods frantically, wanting whatever the larger is willing to give him.   
"Please." He pleads, moaning out as the tentacle wraps around his cock, starting to jerk him off.  While his body is distracted, but such pleasure, Kris has already started to slowly push another into his slit, moaning lowly as Joonmyun squirms in response. Instinct and hormones have them both going crazy, Joon more so as the tentacle inside him gently curls and starts moving at a decent pace, hitting everything just right. He moans and bring Kris' face to kiss him again, lips moving messily and tongues sliding over lips.

Bodies are on edge, when Kris slowly prods another tentacle inside him, only making the merman's trembling body moan louder. It slows back down before both tentacles start moving again on offset paces, the first is going and pressing right up against Joonmyun's prostate while the other moves deeper inside him, even making his lower stomach push out with each thrust, and it has him crying out for even more. Kris is sucking on the other's lips as his pace increases, following Joonmyun begging for more. Curses falling from his lips as the coils in his stomach twist and turn, calling out. "Kris!" Joonmyun loudly moans, body going rigid as he's reached orgasm, his dick spurting cum into the surrounding water. He's left clamping down on Kris' tentacles and he soon follows, the first tentacle filling the merman's slit with cum.

* * *

Almost a year had passed since that night, Joonmyun had briefly returned to the city gates to hand in a copy of his study, which had been published for the masses. Out of fear, he had been banished as well. Not that it was bad, he actually preferred it as such. It guaranteed that a certain little one would be safe, since it seemed that the world around them had feared their father. Joonmyun and Kris could swim in their caves in peace with a tiny body suctioned and clinging to their backs, or playing around with other creatures. Life was free, and it was more than either parent could ask for.


End file.
